


Для любви нет преград

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слепая девушка и немой арфист — идеальная пара. AU - Пеллар не встретил Халлу, Пеллар и Нуэлла в данном рассказе чуть старше, чем в книге</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для любви нет преград

Во всем следуя просьбе мастера Зиста, Пеллар приблизился к лагерю лишь после полуночи. Он подобрался туда как можно более незаметно и бесшумно, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что в Наталон-кемпе появился новый житель. Зист не желал, чтобы горняки узнали о его немом ученике, а сам Пеллар вовсе не горел желанием сталкиваться с незнакомыми людьми.

Парень рассчитывал, что в лагере уже все будут спать, но ошибся. Одна неясная тень возле ближайшего здания, казалось бы, двинулась в сторону Пеллара. Арфист затаил дыхание. Неужели его обнаружили? Раньше способность двигаться бесшумно, будто одновременно и компенсирующая, и сопровождающая его немоту, позволяла Пеллару оставаться незамеченным. «Это же каким тонким слухом надо обладать, чтобы меня почуять?» — подумал ученик Зиста.

Но тень постояла-постояла возле дома, а потом двинулась в освещенный факелами лагерь. Пеллар увидел маленькую фигурку, крадущуюся к зданию в центре кемпа. Ребенок? Что он делает здесь в столь поздний час? И почему едва не обнаружил его, Пеллара? Терзаясь этими вопросами, парень осторожно двинулся к дому, дверь которого по просьбе мастера Зиста освещалась сразу двумя факелами. Это был знак для ученика.

Убедившись, что неизвестный вошел в другой дом, Пеллар быстрым шагом прошел к дому арфиста и шмыгнул в оставленную открытой дверь. Внутри царила полутьма, комната освещалась лишь маленькой лучиной, возле которой сидел на стуле мастер Зист.

— Наконец-то ты пришел, — немного ворчливо проговорил арфист.

Пеллар жестом указал на лучину.

— Что, сделать свет ярче? — спросил арфист. Его ученик кивнул. — Хорошо, только ненадолго.

Зист зажег масляный светильник в углу комнаты. Пеллар торопливо достал свою дощечку и написал мелом:

«Меня едва не обнаружили».

— О, неужели это возможно? — с иронией осведомился мастер Зист.

Пеллар стер надпись влажной тряпкой, чтобы явить взору арфиста другую:

«Это человек. Очень хорошо слышит. Гуляет по ночам».

Зист коротко хохотнул и произнес:

— А, тогда все понятно. Послушай внимательно, мой ученик, на Перне есть и другие люди с нарушениями речи, слуха или зрения. Та, кого ты видел — это Нуэлла, слепая девушка.

Пеллар помотал головой и написал:

«Она двигалась как зрячая».

— А разве ты видел многих людей, способных двигаться в темноте не наощупь и при этом без факелов? Нуэлла хоть и слепа, но она уже наизусть знает всю эту долину, каждый камешек в лагере. Перед сном она всегда обходит местность, проверяет, не изменилось ли что. И еще: ее пребывание здесь — так же, как и твое — тайна. Впрочем, кому, как не мне, знать, что ты можешь держать язык за зубами, — улыбнулся арфист. — Смотри только, не пиши об этом. А теперь ложись спать.

Зист посыпал в светильник немного специального порошка, и огонь вскоре погас. Затем арфист провел своего ученика в закрытую для всех остальных комнату и, проследив, как тот укладывается, отправился спать сам. Мастеру Зисту завтра предстоял непростой день: ведь он не только начинал жизнь на новом месте, но и должен был сохранить сразу две тайны.

***

— Мастер Зист, как-то раз наш предыдущий арфист говорил, что человек его профессии должен подмечать все странное и необычное, — произнесла девушка и смущенно опустила голову.

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся он. Наконец-то он смог выделить минутку и для Нуэллы. По мнению Зиста, в холде надо обучать всех, независимо от того, зрячие они или нет. Девушка, одетая в точности так же, как и ее брат, сидела в той же комнате, где вчера спал Пеллар. Сейчас немой ученик уже отправился по заданию своего мастера на поиски Изгоев. Зист надеялся, что Пеллар сможет обустроить для себя временный лагерь где-то в горах, но зимой даже закаленному пареньку будет сложно там жить, а значит, он должен будет обустроиться в доме арфиста.

— Вчера я гуляла по окрестностям и услышала странный звук — как будто кто-то шел к лагерю, а потом, увидев меня, резко остановился и замер. Я долго ждала, когда услышу его дыхание или еще что-нибудь, но ничего не происходило, и тогда я пошла домой.

— Нуэлла, ты молодец, что заметила это и рассказала мне. Я могу тебе рассказать, кто это был, но помни, что это тайна — такая же, как и ты сама.

— Я умею хранить секреты арфистов, — с вызовом сказала девушка. Зист улыбнулся.

— Здесь, в этой комнате, теперь иногда будет появляться мой ученик по имени Пеллар. Только тебе не удастся с ним поговорить – он немой.

— Немой арфист? Разве это возможно?

— Еще как. Несмотря на отсутствие голоса, он обладает другими талантами, полезными для арфиста — не только играет на музыкальных инструментах. Впрочем, я не могу рассказать тебе всего. Боюсь, вам вряд ли удастся пообщаться — все слова, которые он хочет сказать, Пеллар пишет на дощечке мелом, а ты этого не увидишь.

Нуэлла сокрушенно покачала головой. Непонятно почему, но она хотела бы подружиться с немым арфистом — возможно, из-за того, что у него тоже был физический недостаток. У девушки неожиданно возникло желание увидеть Пеллара, но она понимала, что это практически невозможно…

Когда Нуэлла ушла, мастер Зист долго смотрел ей вслед и раздумывал, как же помочь родившейся в ее сердце любви…

***

Пеллар вернулся в лагерь с новостями только спустя несколько дней. Ему удалось обнаружить небольшую группу Изгоев, и пока что он осторожно наблюдал за ними издали. Все эти дни немой арфист ночевал в обнаруженной им пустующей пещере. Теперь он пришел с докладом к мастеру Зисту. Пробравшись в лагерь незамеченным, хотя был день, Пеллар спокойно написал на большой ученической доске все, что ему удалось выяснить, а затем добавил:

«Я снова видел Нуэллу. Она одевается как мальчик, но меня не обманешь».

Затем, стерев все написанное, Пеллар подумал и нарисовал сердечко.

— Ага, кажется, мой ученик становится взрослым, — с улыбкой проговорил арфист.

Пеллар с важным видом покивал и добавил надпись: «Она красивая».

— Жаль, что сама Нуэлла не сможет так сказать, пока тебя не пощупает. Да-да, только так она узнает, как выглядит тот или иной человек. При нашей первой встрече она долго водила ладошками по моему лицу. Думаю, и вам пора встретиться. Скоро у меня занятия с детьми кемпа, но думаю, что вечером я помогу вам. А пока спрячься в своей комнате. Сюда вот-вот придут.

Немой ученик с радостной улыбкой отправился в комнату. Пусть даже ему придется просидеть взаперти несколько часов, зато вскоре он сможет узнать Нуэллу поближе! Сердце Пеллара бешено колотилось, он с любовью вспоминал о том, как ему удалось увидеть девушку при свете дня. Что-то внутри его подсказывало: такие, как он и Нуэлла должны держаться вместе.

Через несколько часов занятия у мастера Зиста закончились, и он отправился в лагерь, заперев дом. Пеллар сидел в томительном ожидании, но вот в замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ, и вошли Зист и Нуэлла, по-прежнему одетая как мальчик, хотя ей все труднее становилось сохранять инкогнито и притворяться своим братом.

При первом взгляде на девушку Пеллару захотелось закричать от радости, но это оказалось невозможно. Тем не менее, он подскочил ближе к Нуэлле и осторожно коснулся ее руки ладонью.

Девушка ощутила прикосновение, но руки не убрала. Наоборот, она поймала вслепую пальцы Пеллара, ощупала их, затем ее ладонь скользнула на запястье, на локоть… Парень ощущал, как от каждого движения по его руке ползут приятные мурашки. Он протянул Нуэлле и вторую руку.

— Я тебя не вижу, — произнесла девушка, — но я тебя чувствую. В моем сердце что-то пробуждается, что-то необычное — наверное, это любовь. Пеллар, — мягко проговорила она, словно пробуя на вкус каждую букву его имени, — а у тебя те же ощущения? Просто кивни, я пойму.

И парень, преисполненный любви и нежности к девушке, кивнул в знак согласия. Ему тоже хотелось произнести ее имя, насладиться этим двойным «л» — как и у него! Но он знал, что нем, и потому водил ладонями по ее рукам, а затем и по тонкой талии, стараясь этими движениями передать ей свои чувства. И Нуэлла откликалась, она не отталкивала его, а наоборот — девушка заключила Пеллара в свои объятия, ощупывая ладонями и кончиками пальцев мускулистую спину молодого арфиста…

Зист, мягко улыбаясь, вышел из комнаты. «Кажется, этим двоим уже не нужны слова», — подумал он. Пеллар увидел, как мастер покинул помещение, а Нуэлла услышала это, но они оба уже не обращали внимания на посторонних. Они стояли, обнявшись, ощущая жаркое дыхание друг друга. Пеллар вел себя робко только поначалу, но теперь он решительно приблизил свои губы к ее губам, коснулся… и ощутил ответный поцелуй. Сладкое чувство накатило на обоих, они долго не могли разомкнуть губ. Нуэлла чувствовала его страсть, его любовь, его нежность — и отвечала тем же.

Поцелуй они прервали, только чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Пеллар повел девушку к кровати и отметил, как смело она шагала, несмотря на слепоту. А потом они оба улеглись рядом. Их ладони не могли остановиться, и Пеллар, и Нуэлла ощупывали каждый участок тела парня.

— Ты красивый… и сильный, — произнесла Нуэлла, потрогав его бицепсы, мощную грудь, твердый пресс. Ее рука непроизвольно опустилась ниже, к штанам молодого арфиста. Девушка нащупала что-то длинное и твердое, и вдруг поняла, что это — возбужденный член Пеллара. Тут же накатил страх, что над ней могут надругаться. Но парень по-прежнему с нежностью ласкал ее, успокаивающе гладил по плечам и шее… И Нуэлла поняла, что он любит ее также, как и она его, просто не может сказать иначе, чем прикосновением. И тогда девушка решительно стала снимать свое платье. Ее движения были легки, хоть она и делала все наощупь; а Пеллар, увидев это, сбросил рубаху и принялся развязывать тесемки штанов…

Спустя несколько мгновений они, уже абсолютно нагие, кувыркались в постели. Нуэлла приглушенно смеялась, продолжая прикасаться к телу партнера не только руками, но и своими сильными ступнями — девушка знала, что ступни зачастую ощущают гораздо больше, чем ладони, и потому часто ходила босиком, чтобы лучше запомнить рельеф местности. Пеллар же с наслаждением любовался ее грудью, уже практически оформившейся (именно из-за этого Нуэлле стало сложно притворяться мальчиком), ее ловкими руками, скользящими по его бедрам, ее изгибами ступней, которые маленькими пальчиками прикасались к его щиколотке. Он постарался запомнить, как выглядит Нуэлла, и закрыл глаза, чтобы познать ее наощупь. Вот он коснулся упругих сосков, вот его руки скользнули по тонкой талии, вот он ощутил что-то липкое и влажное… Девушка застонала, но не от боли, а от удовольствия; Пеллар раскрыл глаза и увидел, что его пальцы проникли внутрь лона Нуэллы. Член парня непроизвольно дернулся, как бы подсказывая ему, что делать дальше. Пеллар убрал руки, чтобы тут же вонзить в ее соблазнительное тело свое возбужденное естество. Нуэлла лишь с улыбкой и очередным блаженным стоном приняла его в себя. Парню тоже хотелось издать хоть какой-то звук от охватившего его удовольствия, но он не мог.

Девушка же чувствовала его страсть и любовь каждой клеточкой тела. Страх уже прошел, осталось лишь наслаждение. Она почувствовала Пеллара внутри себя, но это ощущение ей понравилось. Нуэлла прикасалась к парню теперь уже почти полностью, она ощущала своей грудью биение его сердца. Вслепую девушка нащупала его губы и снова одарила их поцелуем. Страсть и блаженство гуляли по ее телу, и она словно передавала эти чувства Пеллару, который охотно откликался на каждое ее движение.

Внутри нее, в томящемся низу живота, куда проник парень своим членом, вдруг что-то словно взорвалось и заструилось. Нуэлла не испугалась, она лишь почувствовала еще большее удовольствие. Слепая девушка, привыкшая полностью доверять ощущениям своего тела, сейчас испытывала неведомый другим людям экстаз, ведь все ее чувства и эмоции обострились в этот момент вдвойне.

А Пеллар, не в силах выразить свою любовь словами, тоже ощущал все намного острее, чем если бы он был обычным человеком. Его переполняли эмоции, низ живота непривычно заболел, словно после тяжелых физических упражнений… Пеллар знал, что его семя сейчас проникает внутрь Нуэллы, но девушка не сопротивляется этому, она лишь шире разводит ноги.

И снова им пришлось прервать поцелуй лишь затем, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Оба на мгновение застыли в одной позе — член Пеллара по-прежнему был внутри нее, хотя семяизвержение уже прекратилось. Но после паузы они снова начали доводить друг друга до экстаза ласками и прикосновениями. Их тела наполнились удовольствием полностью. И Пеллару, и Нуэлле нравилось чувствовать все: изгибы стоп, что терлись друг о друга, соединение разгоряченных бедер, сладкую истому в низу, ловкие пальцы, продолжающие ощупывать каждый сантиметр тела партнера — и бесконечные поцелуи.

Оба не заметили, как вечер над лагерем перешел в темную ночь, как мастер Зист улегся спать — они были поглощены друг другом, понимая, что нашли свою истинную любовь, для которой нет никаких преград.


End file.
